


Love

by Jessie2126



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maddie Buckley week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This was written for day 1 of Maddie Buckley week.This takes place when she is 5 months pregnant.The prompt was: “I want to marry you.”
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860865
Kudos: 4





	Love

She’s not expecting for it to come out the way it does. It’s a Saturday morning, and there working on the nursery for their unborn daughter. He’s across from her, gaze focused on the pile of wood in front of him. She was only 5 months, but they both agreed that they wanted to get everything ready as early as possible. So, there they were, him organizing the pieces for the crib, her reading the directions.

Maybe it’s the look on his face, the one of upmost concentration he gets when he’s doing a particularly difficult task. Or maybe it’s the way he can make anything, even something as tedious as assembling furniture, fun. Maybe it’s the way he teases her for ordering the most expensive one. Whatever it is, she looks at him, and just lets it out. “I want to marry you.”

He immediately sets down the screwdriver he’s holding and turns to face her. She doesn’t even realize she’s holding her breath until she feels her chest beginning to tighten. She knows she should relax. He’s her Howie. She’s known him for almost 3 years. They’ve been through more than most couples will ever go through in a lifetime. Their having a baby. But she’s still scared. Scared of his rejection, of his discussed, terrified that he won’t want her, will think she’s too much to handle.

But then, he smiles, and that’s all it takes for her shoulders to relax and chest to open. She loves his smile. It can light up a Christmas tree, calm down an anxious patient, make her feel safe, loved. Then he speaks, and his tone is so soft, so gentle, so loving.

“Oh, Maddie, I would love that. I love you, so much, and I would love nothing more than to marry you.”

She beams back at him. She loves him, more than she’s loved anyone else. When she speaks, her tone is relieved, hopeful, filled with love. “I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.”

He eyes her with a slight smile. “Really?”

She can’t help but laugh. She loves how adorably awkward he can be. “Yes, I think about it all the time. When you always tell me 2 taps when we’re in bed. When you order your ridiculous coffee drink. When you just jump in when someone needs help. When we’re watching a movie together and you quote every single line.”

She takes a deep breath before continuing. “I love you.” It’s 3 words, 8 letters, but for her, they were almost impossible to say.

He slowly walks over to her, and lightly uses his thumb to lift her chin so that she’s looking straight at him. Not for the first time, she’s happy that he’s only about 5 inches taller than her. She loves the way they can just fit together, how he never intimidates or terrifies her by towering over her, the way Doug Would do.

“I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am that you trust me enough to say it.”

“I’ve wanted to say it for a while. You make me feel so many things.” She remembers the last time she had said that, at the restaurant where he had confessed his love. That time, she was scared, unsure, anxious. Now, her voice barely wavers. “I feel so much when I’m with you. Happy, safe, joyful.”

He gives an understanding nod. “Oh, Mads, I feel all those things as well.”

“You saved me. Made me feel safe, comforted. I was able to trust you when I thought I would never be able to trust again. You saw someone who had been through hell, but you have always been so good. You’ve never pushed, judged, questioned, you’ve always just been there. I can never tell you enough how much that means to me.”

“I know. Maddie, even if you’ve never been able to say those words, your actions say it all. When you practiced making my coffee order until you knew exactly how much cinnamon to add. When your face lights up whenever you’re able to quote a movie line before me. When we’re out in public and you’re always checking to make sure I’m okay. Whenever you get home and you’re just bursting to tell me about all the crazy calls you’ve had. Maddie, you saying those words just proves what I’ve known all along, how strong you are.”

She blinks, trying to stop the tears from falling. She wonders all the time how she got so lucky. When she ran, she had never even imagined herself in this situation. Pregnant, with an amazing extended family, in love with someone who will accept her, faults and all. She’s jolted out of her thoughts by Chim’s voice.

“As for marriage, just say the word and we’ll do it, whatever you want. Court house, backyard, rented hall.”

She frowns at that. “Never.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I was just kidding with that last one. But the second you’re ready, just say the word.” He raps her up in a tight hug, hand lightly rubbing circles on her back. “Remember, my calendars wide open.”

She squeezes him tighter. She loves that about him. How he will always remember those small details about her, about their relationship. He never forgets, whether that’s her favorite brand of creamer, or exactly how she likes to organize her closet. Her smile grows wider as she leans into him. “I might take you up on that someday.”

“I’ll be right here when you’re ready.”

She knows he’s telling the truth. He’s always been there. Their somedays have always been perfect. First date, getting back together, getting pregnant, he’s never let her down. She knows he won’t now. He’ll do whatever he can to be there, for her, and certainly for their daughter. As she lets go and they carry on assembling the crib, the smile never leaves her face. No matter what happens, what obstacles they might face, they’ll do it together. She can honestly say that in this moment, with this man, she’s never felt so happy, safe, or loved.


End file.
